Aap humare hain kaun?
by GryffindorPrincessYashasvi
Summary: This is a love triangle with Sachin, Rajat and Purvi as the characters. I am not going to tell you if it's Rajvi or Sachvi. Keep reading to find out.
1. Best Friends? Or something else

**A/n: Sup peeps Yashasvi here, here is th first chapter in my first story in FanFiction. I hope you like it.**

An eight year-old boy is thinking about his day while walking to his house. Oh he had so much fun playing with his best friends Rajat and Purvi at Purvi's house. How they'd played and watched there favorite show together. As Sachin got closer and closer to his house he had a developed an unknown feeling. He had talked to Rajat about it and...

Rajat: "Han yar mujeh bhi kabi-kabar asi feeling aati hai"

and then he had walked away. It's almost 7:00 he thinks, I need to hurry up. When Sachin knocks on the door his mom openes it.

Sachin's Mom:" Toh tumne Purvi ke ghar maza kiya kya?"

Sachin: "Han Ma bahot maza aya! Aur pata hai (smiling) hamne ek lizard dekha aur Purvi to darr ke bed pe chillane lagi..."

Sachin's Mom: " Achha jake hath mu dholo".

While Sachin was washing his face

Sachin's Mom: " Sachin ek bat phuchun?"

Sachin: " Haan Ma pucho".

Sachin's mom: " Purvi bohot sundar hai na Sachin?".

Sachin: " Haan wait what?".

Sachin's mom repeats.

Sachin: " Ma ap bhi na."

Sachin's Mom: " Thik hai thik, mane khana banadiya table pe ake khalo."

When Sachin goes and eats at the table he thinks about what his mom said, she might be right...

While at Purvi's house...

Purvi: " Ma kya main kal Ishita ke ghar khelne ja sakti hun kya? Pleeeeeaaaassseeee!?."

Purvi's Mom: " Tum tabhi ja sakti ho agar tumhara room and closet clean hai."

Purvi: " But Mo-"

Purvi's Mom: " No buts ( she says strictly )."

After Purvi eats at the dinner table she goes to her room changes into her pj's and thinking about something or someone...

 **A/n: Please** **review** , **follow** **or favorite me below. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. School

**Aap humare hain kaun?**

 **A/n Thanks guys for those awesome reviews!. Thank you Shabna, ishyantloversanjana, katiiy, DivaNims, CIDans, Rajvigirl, pari, Sonia, sachvi lover, guest, Shreya, Abirikafan, Ankita and guest for those fantabulous reviews!. Well let's begin the second chapter...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **As Purvi tried to drift herself to sleep she kept thinking about...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The end!**

 **(Just kidding;))**

 **Sachin. Well he is pretty handsome, Purvi thought. With light brown eyes and smooth and curly dark brown hair. He looked perfect . Purvi remembered that day when the three of them ( Rajat, Sachin and Purvi) went to ther neighbors shaadi and how Sachin had wore a tuxedo. Man had he looked cute. And ...Rajat. Well I always thought of him as a good friend. Finally Purvi was able to go back to sleep.**

 **Next morning at Rajat's house...**

 **Rajat's mom: " Good Morning!."**

 **Rajat: " mmm huh."**

 **Rajat's mom: " Uth chup-chap uth!."**

 **Rajat: " Huh?."**

 **Rajat's mom gets water and splashes it on his face.**

 **Rajat: " Mama aapne pani kyun dala?! Kitna acha sapna arha tha, pura sapna kharab kar diya."**

 **Rajat's mom: " Acha asa kaun sa sapna dhekliya tumne?".**

 **Rajat: " Main aur Purvi baarish mai-. Wait! Aapne mujeh jagaya kyun?."**

 **Rajat's mom: " Aaj Monday hai school jane ka irada hai ya nahi?."**

 **Rajat: " Nahi."**

 **Rajat's mom: " Chup chap uth ke taiyaar ho, warna..."**

 **Rajat: " Acha thik hai baba ja raha hun."**

 **Here goes another day Rajat thought.**

 **While at Sachin's house he woke up early...**

 **Sachin's mom: " Sacccchhiiiinnnn, Sacccchhhiiinnn. Kahan ho tum?."**

 **Sachin comes out of the shower.**

 **Sachin: " Kya hua ma?."**

 **Sachin's mom: " Acha naha liya, good job!."**

 **Sachin: " Ma aap bula kyun rahe thai?."**

 **Sachin's mom: " Wo lunch bangaya hai aajao."**

 **Sachin: Ma lunch nahi breakfast."**

 **Sachin's mom: " Haan haan wohi. Tum aur tumhari English."**

 **Sachin laughs. I love my mom so much, he thinks.**

 **When he finishes breakfast he waves his dad good-bye. As he gets on the bus he sees Rajat, so he goes and sits next to him. As Rajat and Sachin talk about "stuff", Purvi gets on the bus and sits next to Sachin. When Sachin sees her he lushes and so does Purvi. When Rajat sees them blushing he gets a little jealous. As they go through the bus ride they talk about all the homework they are gonna have and what they are going to do after school and I'd they can do their homework together. And there their normal begins...**

 **A/n Sorry this chapter was updated a little late an is just a little longer than the last one. Hope you liked it if you don't please tell me I'd love to know what I did wrong. Please review. Pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/n: I love all those reviews! Love ya all. Thank you all the new users for reviewing. Thank you, sunshine dayareya, Rajvigirl, shabna and DivaNims for reviewing again and thank you kshayaartist for reading and reviewing. And now back to our story...**

At school Purvi and Rajat sit next to each other because the teacher told them to, but Sachin can't sit with Purvi or Rajat beacause they all start talking but when Purvi and Rajat sit together they don't talk at all. But today...

Rajat: " Purvi (whispering) kya tum aaj mere ghar aa sakti ho kya?."

Purvi: " Haan haan kyu nahi. Mai Sachin ko bhi lunch pe bata dungi."

Rajat: " Nahi nahi maine Sachin ko pehle hi puch liya tha."

Purvi: " Fir usne kya bola?."

Rajat: " Usne bola ki vo nahi aa sakta."

Purvi: " Wo kyun?."

Rajat: " Pata nahi. Wo mujhse ajib taraha se baat karta hai aaj kal."

Before Purvi can respond the teacher sees them talking and scolds them. She also tells them to go out of the room and think about the consequences until she comes out. Sachin sees the Rajat and Purvi go out of the room and he gets jealous.

Outside the room...

Purvi: " Kya bola usne **."**

As Rajat talked Purvi wasn't exactly listening, something in Rajat's tone made Purvi think that maybe he was lying. Why not ask she thought...

Purvi: " Rajat tell me the truth, tum jante ho na ki mujhe bohot bura lagta hai jab koi mera bharosa torta hai are you sure ki Sachin ko hum jaise dost nahi chahiyen ?."

Rajat: " Wait! Tumhe muj par bharosa nahi hai lekin tumhe uspar bharosa hai?."

 **Purvi: " Rajat maine aisa nahi bola."**

Just then the teacher comes out and scolds them for talking in class. The Sachin joins Rajat and Purvi for lunch and they all have quiet lunch and recess. They don't talk for the rest of the day and on the bus Purvi sits next to her friend Aarti while Sachin and Rajat sit together.

Sachin: " Rajat, tum aur Purvi kya baat kar rahe thai?."

Rajat: " Main Purvi se apne ghar ane ke liye puch raha tha aur...

 **Sachin: " Aur kya?."**

 **Rajat: " Aur..."**

 **Sachin: " Yaar aise mujhe tung mat kar."**

 **Rajat: " Yaar main tumhe baad main bataon ga."**

 **To be continued...**

 ** **A/n: This a little short and a little late but please keep reading and reviewing. You can follow and favorite me too.****

 ** **Keep reading to find out next...****


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Omg 32 reviews! Thanks DivaNims, kshayaartist, Rajvigirl, shabna, CIDans and Sonia (guest) for reading and reviewing, I am sorry if I forgot anyone. Lets get on with the story...

Chapter 3 (continued).

Sachin: " Rajat. Tumhe mujhe abhi batana hoga."

Rajat: " Par-"

Sachin: " Abhi ka matlab abhi" he says in a harsh tone.

Rajat: " Usne bola ki main tumhe apne ghar par eksaath homework karne ke liye nahi bulaoon."

Sachin: Gasp! "What! Usne aisa bola!"

Rajat was having a headache and his head split into two sides.

Side no. 1: " Rajat tum ye kya bol rahe ho! Vo tumhara best friend hai."

Side no. 2: " Rajat tum jo kar rahe ho vo upne aur Purvi ke bhavishya ke liye kar rahe ho, aur ye Sachin to Purvi ko tumse cheenna chahata hai. Tumhe usai dikhana hoga ki Purvi bas tumhari hai."

Side no. 1: " Nahi Rajat tumhe apni dil se nahi dimaag se kaam karna chahiye. Tumhe Sachin aur Purvi dono ko sach bol dena chahiye."

Before Side no. 2 the bus stops. Rajat looks out the window and sees that its their stop. He stands up and sees Purvi get of the bus. Sachin stands up too and follows her. When the three of them get down the bus leaves. Everything is silent except the cars who are zooming by. Sachin is on one side of Rajat and Purvi is on the other.

While in Purvi 's mind...

Sachin aisa kaise kar sakta hai, vo aisa bilkul nahi kar sakta. Maybe he is lying. But why would he lie. Purvi sees Rajat ho and knock on his door.

She goes to her own house but without thinking she turns around and...

Purvi: " Bye Sachin. Bye."

Then she turns around before he can react and goes in.

At Sachin 's house...

Sachin's mom and Sachin say the same thing together...

" Mujhe aapse koi baat karni hai!."

Sachin: " Ma aap pehle bolo."

Sachin's mom: " Nahi Sachin tum mujhse chote ho, tum pehle bolo."

Sachin has an idea...

Sachin: " Ma hum dono ko jo bhi bolna hai vo ek saath bolte hain."

Sachin's mom: " Ok, steady, ready and...go!."

They both say different things but have the same concept...

Sachin: " Hume move karna chahiye."

Sachin's mom: " Hum move kar rahain hain."

Sachin's mom: " No! Me know you yes say!."

Sachin laughs.

Sachin: " Ma aapko bolna hai: Yes! I knew you will say yes!. Aur waise hum kab move kar rahain hain?."

Sachin's mom: " Parson ( day after tomorrow)."

19 years later

PRESENT DAY

Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh

Sachin had a tear stolling down his cheek. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. I have to forget what happened, and anyway that was 19 years ago I thought. Sachin got of the car and stepped into his new office. People in the Bureau turned there heads and stared at him. He saw an old man who looked about 50 years old walking towards him.

He had a badge that said ACP on it.

Sachin raised his hand and said...

Sachin: Inspector Sachin reporting on duty Sir."

People in bureau started clapping but Sachin heard two people gasp. He couldnt really see their faces but their voices sounded familiar before he could say anything there was a call. It was a case. On the ride to the crime spot Sachin got to know all the officers name and then he ...

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews. And Sonia thanks for reminding me to get them older you dont need to say sorry at all. And guys I will only keep writing if i have 40 reviews, so keep reviewing.

And keep reading to find out what is gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I asked for 40 and I got 45 reviews, I love you guys sooo much!.

Thank you Rajvigirl, ayisaharris, Er Adiba, DivaNims, Candy126, RK sweety, sunshine dayareya, CIDans, Guest and Guest for reading my beutiful (not) story,). Let keep going with the story before I bore you to death lets get on with the story...

Then he heard their names...

First he stared at Rajat. He looked like he was about 27 years old. Sachin was just a few months older than him. Rajat had also grown tall, Sachin could see that his hair ( that used to be curly) was a lot straighter. He smiled to him.

Than he stared Purvi, and when he did his mind went blank except of one voice that was asking him questions...

The Voice: " Kya ghur usai? Usne tujhe dhoka diya hai fir tu usai abhi-bhi itna attracted kyun hai?."

Sachin : " Kya karun usne mujh par jadoo tona kar diya hai."

The Voice : " Pagal ho gaya hai kya?-"

Sachin's thought gets interrupted by the sound of the brakes. They have reached the crime spot. Dang it. He wanted to ask Purvi why she'd said those mean things.

But unfortunately do (two) aur teen (three) din tak Cid officers case solve karne mai busy the. Aur jab usko finally kisi sai baat karne ka time mila to vo tha Rajat...

Rajat : " Abhi usai pehle ki tum Koch pucho ye card lo aur hamaari engagement aur shaadi main zarur ana."

Sachin : " Kyaaaaa-."

But Rajat just turned around and walked away. Sachin looked down at the card. It said that Rajat and Purvi were getting engaged on Thursday. What's today? Sachin thought. He checked his phone. Today was...

...

...

.

...

...

...,

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

.

...,,

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

.

Fine I'll continue...

Monday. Just three more days until doom day. Main aisa kyun soch raha hun? Main aisa nahi soch sakta hun. Purvi aur Rajat ki shaadi hona wali hai. Kya main abhi-bhi Purvi se pyaar karta hoon? Agar haan toh kyun? Woh toh mujhse nafrat karti hai toh main kyun usai itna affection dikha raha hun?

While in Purvi's world...

Or should I say Purvi's world which is in Sachin's world...

Yai mujhe kya ho gaya hai? Mai aisa kyun soch rahi hun main Rajat ki wife banne ja rahi fir mujhe yaha kya ho gaya? Kya mujhe Sachin se fir se _ toh nahi ho gaya hai?...

A/n: Please keep up the reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Sorry the last update was like a day late and really short. I am really sorry. I am not really a writer I just come up with ideas but I don't know how to write them down. So anyway thank you everybody for reading my story and actually liking it. RK sweety, DivaNims, Sachvilover (Guest), Sonia (Guest), Crystie, Cutiee (Guest), Guest, Guest and CID and for reviewing and thank you anjali99 for following my story. So here's the 6th chapter...**

Sachin's world...

Main kya karu? Mujhe kuch samajh main nahi aa raha hai. Kya main iss shaadi ko hone se rokun?ya nahi? Lekin main iss shaadi ko nahi rok sakta kyun ki vo dono(2) mere best friends hai. Those were some of the questions that were in his head for the next 2 days.

Today was one day before Rajat and Purvi's engagement. I have to talk to Purvi, Sachin thought.

At the same time...

Purvi pov: I have to talk to Sachin.

Sachin opens the bureau door (because he is a little late) and on the other side Purvi opens the door too, (because she already is in the bureau and is going out to find Sachin) and then they bump into each other.

Purvi slips and falls...

Sachin catches her. They both have an eye lock.

 **( Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se**

 **Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai )… (2)**

 **Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo**

 **Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai**

 **Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya**

 **Woh Mere Kareeb Hai**

 **Kitna Kuch Kehna Hai**

 **Phir Bhi Hai Dil Mein**

 **Saawal Hai Kahin**

 **Sapno Mein Jo Roj Kaha Hai**

 **Woh Phir Se Kahun Ya Nahi**

 **Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se**

 **Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai**

 **Tere Saath Saath Esha**

 **Koi Noor Aaya Hai**

 **Chand Teri Roshni Ka**

 **Halka Sa Ek Saaya Hai**

 **Teri Nazaron Ne Dil Ka Kiya Jo Hasar**

 **Asar Yeh Hua**

 **Abb Inmein Hi Doob Ke Ho Jau Paar**

 **Yehi Hai Dua**

 **( Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se**

 **Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai )… (2)**

Then they separate when they here somebody coming. They both look at each other and go in through the bureau door in silence, even though they are next to each other and want to talk to each other they can't. After work...

Rajat to Purvi: "Chalo aaj hum log kal ke liye shopping karne jaate hain."

Purvi: " Thik hai main abhi maa ko bata de ti hun."

After Purvi calls her mom they both sit in Rajat's car and they both go to the nearest mall. Rajat looks for a sherwani and Purvi looks for a ghaghra. Purvi finds a good one and is about to show it to Rajat when she hears somebody slipping and when she turns her head and looks she sees a boy holding a girl who is about to fall around her waist. When she looks closely she sees that the boy is Sachin and the girl is Kajal from the bureau. Kajal is staring at Sachin but Sachin quickly leaves her and mutters...

Sachin: " Be careful."

And walks in the shop that Purvi and Rajat are in. And starts looking for a sherwani too because he finally decided to go to his best friends engagement. Purvi has her mouth open but quickly closes it. Then she turns to Rajat and shows him the light red and baby pink ghaghra with rhinestones that she picked. Rajat says its nice, but Purvi wished he had said something else. After Rajat picks his sherwani which is red and cream colored Rajat drops Purvi home they both say bye and Rajat goes to his house.

The next day...

A/n: Sorry this one is short too, but I don't have time to write fanfic anymore. I hope you guys understand. The next chap might be even more late so please don't kill me. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Thanks for understanding and sorry because this update was as late a it could be. Sorry again. But... Thank you sachvi lover, Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana, Rajvigirl, Er Adiba,

DivaNims, sunshine dayareya, CIDans and Guest for helping me along the way. And Sanjana this chap is especially dedicated to you. Please keep reviewing everyone.

The day of engagement...

Purvi's mom- Puuurrrvvviii beta uth jayo. Aaj bohut saari tayiyari karni hain. Jaldi se uth jao.

When Purvi's mom enters the room she sees that Purvi is not in the room. When she turns she sees Purvi coming out of the bathroom. She notices that Purvi is wearing the ghagra that she bought the day before. Purvi's moms eyes got teary because her daughter was looking really pretty. Purvi saw that and hugged her mom.

Purvi- Ma agar aap aise ro gai to mujhe bahut bura lage ga.

Purvi's mom- Are ron kaise na tu itni khubsurat lag rahi hai na aur mujhe jealousy ho rahi hai. Tu mujhse zyada sundar kyun hai beta?.

Purvi- Ma aap aisa kyun bol rahai ho. Ye sundarta aapse hi to aayi hai.

Purvi's mom- Kitni badi ho gayi hai meri bachi.

Purvi- I love you Ma

Purvi's mom- I love you too beta. Aur haan apne baalo ko sukhalo bahot geele hain.

Purvi- Haan Ma abhi sukha deti hun.

Purvi's mom leaves but before Purvi can dry her hair her 21-year-old sister comes in.

Purvi- Are Sanjana tum?

Purvi notices that her sister has tears rolling down the cheek. Sanjana runs to Purvi and hugs her tightly.

Sanjana- Dii aap mujhe chod kar mat jao pleassssssssseeeeeee!.

Purvi- Sanju ye tum kya baatain kar rahi hon. Tum jaanti ho na ki mera jaana bahut zaruri hai, aur waise bhi main abhi to nahi jaa rahi hun tumhe kya lagat hai ki tum mujhse itni jaldi chutkara paa sakti ho.

Sanjana- Dii aap bhi na.

Purvi wipes the last tear that was rolling down her sisters cheek.

Sanjana- Di mai neeche jaa rahi hun aap jaldi aa jana.

Purvi- Tu jaa main aati hun.

After Sanjana leaves Purvi twirls the locket that Sachin and Rajat had given her before Sachin had moved away. She opens it up and looks at the picture inside. It was a picture of her standing in the middle and Sachin and Rajat on the sides. They all were smiling. The boys were wearing tuxedo's and Purvi was wearing a beautiful violet dress. She quickly closed the locket when she heard her mom calling her. She went downstairs and helped decorate the house.

The day flew past...

In the afternoon everybody arrived. Rajat was the first one to come. He was not wearing the red and cream sherwaani that they had chose instead he was wearing a black and blue sherwaani. He looked nice.

Rajat pov...

The second he saw Purvi he was in a trance. She looked so... So.. So... There were so many words on his mind to describe how she looked but none of the words seemed perfect. She looked like an angel in a red and baby pink ghagra. He would have stayed in the trance forever if somebody hadn't "rudely" punched his arm and made him come out of the trance. He turned and saw a girl standing beside him. She had a smirk on her face.

The girl- Kyun jiju meri Dii kuch zyada hi pasand aagayi kya?.

Rajat- (blushing) Tum kaun?

Sanjana- Mera naam hai Sanjana aur main aapki haune waali saali hun to aap mujhe respect dain. Bade aye.

She turns and sashays away. Purvi sees all that and smiles. She goes to Rajat and...

Purvi- Sorry meri behen bahot akadu hai.

Rajat- Koyi baat nahi. I perfectly understand.

He says that while glancing at his own sister. They both laugh.

Rajat's mom call both of them to the front. Purvi's mom hands Purvi the ring they bought for Rajat and Rajat's mom hands Rajat the ring they bought for Purvi. They both bring their hands up.

Rajat is about to slide the ring into Purvi's finger when...

Rajat's mom- Son you have heard ever of ladies first?

Rajat- Mom aap please English main baat mat karo. And it is: Son have you ever heard of ladies first.

Rajat's mom- Haan wohi.

Sanjana- Haan jiju Aunty sahi hi kehe rahi hain, aap ko kuch zyada hi jaldi hai meri Dii se shaadi karne ki.

Both Rajat and Purvi blush. Purvi is about to slide the ring in Rajat's finger when Rajat mutters...

Rajat- Accha hai itne saalon ki mehnat aaj fal de rahi hain. Jis ghadi ke liye maine apne best friend Sachin ko move karne ke liye force kar diya vo ghadi aa hi gayi.

Purvi is the only one who heard him. She gasps in shock and in the commotion she accidentally drops the ring which rolls down and stops at the foot of a person who is wearing a light purple an white sherwaani. The person picks the ring up and Purvi sees his face. He looks like the most handsomest person she has ever seen. Usne mujh par kaala jadoo kar diya hai. She is in a really powerful trance...

Aa...

Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil

Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Ik ladka ik ladki ki yeh kahani hai nayi

Do lafzoon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil

Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane

Teri meri, meri teri Prem kahani hai mushqil

Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Aaa...

Tumse dil jo lagaya toh jahaan maine paaya

Kabhi socha na tha yun meelon door hoga saya

Kyun khuda tune mujhe aisa khwaab dikhaya

Jab haqiqat mein usey todna tha

Aa...

Ik dooje se huye judaa, jab ik dooje ke liye bane

Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil

Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye

Teri meri baaton ka har lamha

Sab se anjaana, do lafzoon mein yeh

Bayaan na ho paaye

Har ehsaas mein tu hai

Har ik yaad mein tera afsaana

Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Aaaa...

Sara din bit jaaye, Saari raat jagaye

Bas khayal tumhara lamha lamha tadpaye

Yeh tadap keh rahi hai mit jaaye faasle

Yeh Tere mere darmayaan hai Jo saare

Ik dooje se huey juda Jab ik dooje ke liye bane

Teri meri baaton ka har lamha Sab se anjaana

Do lafzon mein yeh Bayaan na ho paaye

Har ehsaas mein tu hai

Har ik yaad mein tera afsaana

Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

Teri meri, meri teri prem kahani hai mushqil

Do lafzon mein yeh bayaan na ho paaye

A/n I hope you like the chap. Guys I think this story is not good so I am only going to continue thi story if I get at least 80 or more reviews. Sorry. And keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thank you everybody who reviewed. Sorry I am too lazy to write everybody's name. I know I said I wouldn't update this chapter until I get 80 or more reviews but then somebody made me realize that I should write this story for myself and all the people that like this story. So enough of the little chit-chat let's continue the story..._**

The person picked the ring up and walked to Rajat. The person is about to give it to Rajat but Purvi snatches it and puts it in her pocket. She puts the other ring in her pocket too.

Then she whispers quietly so only Rajat and the person can hear...

Purvi- Rajat Sachin tum dono mere saath chalo.

The both start to protest but she gives them a glare that makes them keep their mouth shut. Purvi grabs both of there wrists and drags them to a room.

Rajat's mom- Beta tum Rajat ko kahan leja rahe ho?

Rajat- Mom aap kuch mat bolo please!.

Rajat's sister- Dada lekin aap kahan jaa rahe hain batayiye na-

Rajat- Kriti chup ho jaa meri maa .

Sanjana- Dii aap kahan jaa rahe ho?

Purvi- Ab please tu mat shuru ho jaa.

Purvi pushes the boys in a room and locks the door from inside. Then she folds her arm and glares at Rajat and Sachin.

Purvi (to Rajat)- Explain karo ... Jo maine bahaar suna kya woh sach hai?

Rajat (eyes getting blurry because of tears)- Haan maine uss din tum dono she jhut bola tha.

Purvi- Par kyun? Hum dono ne tumhara kya bigara tha.

Rajat- Sachin ne nahi, tumne Purvi. Main tumse pyaar karne lagaa.

Purvi is a little shocked.

Purvi- To tumne Sachin ko majboor kardiya taaki vo move ho jaye?

Before Rajat can say anything Sachin comes to his rescue.

Sachin- Purvi Rajat ne mujhe move karne ke liye force nahi kiya. Mere papa ki job kahin aur lag gayi. Isilye mujhe move karna pada.

Rajat nods. Then Sachin does something that surprises Rajat. He goes over and hugs Rajat.

Rajat- Ye kya kar raha hai Sachin, maine tujhse jhoot bola aur bura mane ki jagha tu mujhe gale laga raha hai?

Sachin separates and the says...

Sachin- Haan tune mujhse jhoot bola par tune baad main sach bhi ugal hi diya. Rajat you have guts.

Rajat (mock worry)- Sachin ye kya bol raha hai tere paas guts nahi hai? Sachin agar ye sach hai then we need to go to the hospital.

Both friends share a laugh. Purvi can't help when a smile slips onto her face. Rajat and Sachin keep talking just like they used to.

Sachin- Tu bahut bara ho gaya hai.

Rajat- I know aur smart ban gaya hun.

Sachin laughs. Rajat goes on.

Rajat- Tu bhi bahut change ho gaya hai. Aur bhi nice ho gaya hai.

Sachin- I know. ( looks at Purvi) Purvi tu bhi bahut change ho gayi hai.

Purvi- I know, main aur bhi sundar ho gayi hun.

Sachin- Sundar nahi...

Sachin and Rajat ex-change a look.

Sachin and Rajat- Tu aur bhi shaitaan ho gayi hai!.

Purvi- Acha main shaitaan hun. Tum dono ruko. Tum logo ki khair nahi.

She picks up a broom and starts hitting them lightly. They both scream and fake cry.

Rajat- Sachin tune galat bola ye shaitaan nahi...

Purvi stops hitting Rajat but keeps hitting Sachin.

Rajat- Ye to chuddal ban gayi hai.

All of them laugh. Purvi stops hitting them. Sachin and Rajat look at each other and they have a silent conversation that Purvi doesn't understand. Then they both smile. They turn to Purvi and say...

Rajat and Sachin- Will you marry me?

Purvi is shocked...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _A/N: I know I stopped at a cliffhanger I am sorry. I know you guys want different couples so I am not going to choose the couple. You guys are going to choose. Tell me which couple you want in your reviews. And I just want to say something to the people who read my story but don't review: Yaar do ya teen words se tumhe kuch nahi hoga lekin meri lekin mere cheherai (face) par smile aa jaati hai. Soo pleaaaaaaasssssssse review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you soo much for reviewing and don't say sorry if you didn't review earlier it's ok. And I am really sorry I couldn't update faster. So as you read in th previous chap there was a vote on if the story should be RajVi or SachVi and if you looked you could see that it is going to be SachVi because it has more votes than RajVi. So please don't kill me RajVi fans. So let's continue...**

Purvi is in deep confusion...

Who should she pick? If she picked Rajat, Sachin will be mad, and if she picked Sachin, Rajat will be mad.

Rajat- Purvi tum kissi cheez ki chinta mat karo. Agar tumne Sachin ko choose kiya to main kuch nahi bolun ga aur yahan se chala jaaun ga...

Sachin (finishing the sentence)- Aur agar tumne Rajat ko choose kiya to main kuch nahi bolunga.

Purvi smiles a little and makes a choice. She closes her eyes and reaches out for Sachin's hand. Sachin smiles but turns sad when he sees that Rajat has tears forming in his eyes. Sachin leaves Purvi's hand and went near Rajat but Rajat shakes his head in a 'no'. Then Rajat quickly wiped a tear that was rolling down his eye. He turned and left the room.

Outside the room...

Sanjana saw Rajat coming so she followed him. Rajat went in a room. She went in the room too. She thought Rajat didn't know that she was following him but...

Rajat- Sanjana tum jaanti ho na ki mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhe follow kar rahi ho.

Sanjana (embarrassedly stutters)- Aa- aapko kaise pata?

Rajat- Main ek CID officer hun jaanti ho na?

Sanjana- Haan jaanti hun. Lekin mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai.

Rajat- Haan kaho...

While inside the room that SachVi are in...

Purvi- Ye Rajat ko kya ho gaya?

Sachin (sigh)- Heartbreak. Mujhe lagtaa hai ki hume uske peeche jaana chahiye.

Purvi- Nahi Sachin. I don't think I can face Rajat right now. Main use dukhi nahi dekh sakti.

Sachin- Theek hai lekin main bas check kar ke aata hun.

Purvi- Ok.

Sachin goes to the place where the engagement was gonna happen. He sees that all the guests have left and there is only Purvi's family and Rajat's family. But Rajat's family are leaving.

Sachin goes to Rajat's younger sister.

Sachin- Kriti kya tumhe pata hai ki Rajat kahaan hai?

Kriti- Dada to chale gaye bina kisi ko bataye. Lekin haan jaane se pehle vo upar vale kamre mein gaye the.

Sachin- Thank you.

Sachin goes to the room and sees a note on the table. It's from Rajat.

 **Dear Sachin and Purvi,**

 **Jitni achai se main Purvi ko janta hun, vo mujhe face nahi kar sakti. And I don't think I can face her either. And jab bhi chaho tum dono mere Delhi wale ghar mein aa jaana.**

 **Your Dear friend,**

 **Rajat**

In the back of the letter is an address. Sachin turns sad. He went to the room that Purvi was in and saw her sitting on the bed reading a paper with tears in her eyes.

Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Sachin sat next to her.

Purvi- Sachin ye letter read karo. Sanjana me likha hai.

Sachin- Rajat ne bhi ye letter likha hai.

They traded the letters and started reading. Sanjana's letter:

 **Dear Dii and Jiju,**

 **Main jaanti hun ki is letter ko padne ke baad aap bahut pareshan ho jao ge par please aap meri chinta mat karna. Mein kahin jaa rahi hun lekin main abhi Aapko bata nahi sakti. Lekin haan ek din main aapse milungi aur tab tak apna aur Jiju ka khayal rakhna. Dii mujhe kisi ne force nahi kiya ye likhne ke liye. Maa aur papa ka dhyaan rakhna.**

 **Your little sister,**

 **And jiju's sali,**

 **Sanjana**

Sachin- Purvi tum Sanjana ki chinta mat karo vo thik hogi.

Purvi leans in and sobs in Sachin's shoulder. Sachin puts his arm around her.

Purvi- Sachi?

Sachin- Muchi.

A few days later they both have their engagement and two weeks later they get married.

 **Two Months Later...**

Sachin- Purvi kya tum ready yo?

Purvi- Haan Sachin.

Sachin- Jaldi aao varna Delhi jaane waali flight miss ho jaye gi.

Purvi- Arre baba aayi.

Purvi comes out with a towel in her hand trying to dry her wet hair. Sachin gets lost in her. Purvi fake coughs which gets Sachin out of the "trance".

Purvi- Ab agar ghoor na hogaya to chalein.

Sachin blushes.

Sachin- Tum Jaldi nahi karo gi to kaise jaa payenge Rajat se Milne.

They both go to the airport. They check in and wait in the waiting room.

Purvi- Sachin mujhe bahut tez toilet aa rahi hai. Main 2 minute main aa ti hun.

Sachin- Thik hai lekin 2 min mein aa jaa na.

Purvi goes. Just after she goes the airplane comes. Sachin waits for about 20 min but Purvi still didn't come.

Sachin gets worried and without thinking goes in the girls bathroom he sees Purvi near the mirror applying lipstick. Some other girls in the bathroom scream and yell and literally kick Sachin out of the bathroom. Purvi follows him.

Purvi is laughing really hard. She is laughing so hard she has to hold her sides.

Sachin (anger)- Tumne bola tha ki 2 minute mein aa jao gi. Aur tumhe pata ha ki main kitna worried tha. Aur tum wahan mirror ke saamne lipstick lagaa rahi thi.

Purvi tries to hide a smile but can't.

Purvi (quietly mutters)- Gusse mein Sachin kitna cute lagta hai.

Sachin heard that and tried not to smile too. Sachin grabbed Purvi's hand and dragged her to the airplane. When they got seated, Purvi tried to make Sachin smile.

Purvi- Please mujhe maaf kar do Sachin I am really sorry.

Sachin- Tum nahi samjho gi main kitna worked tha.

Purvi kisses him on the cheek.

Purvi- Ab to maan jayi ye na.

Sachin- Fine. I forgive you but agar tumne aisa fir se kiya to main tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga.

Purvi- Promise.

They reach Delhi and take an auto to Rajat's house.

Rajat opens the door when Sachin rings the doorbell.

Rajat- Arre tum log yahaan?

Sachin- Kyun hum apne purane dost se milne nahi aa sakte kya?

Rajat- Kyun nahi zaroor aa sakte ho.

Rajat and Sachin hug. Rajat and Purvi smile at each other and shake hands.

Rajat- Mujhe tumhe apni wife se tumhe milwa dena chahiye.

Purvi and Sachin are shocked.

Sachin- Tumne shaadi bhi kar li...

Purvi (finishing the sentence)- Vo bhi hume bina bataye?

Rajat- Vo kya karu itni jaldi sab kuch ho gaya.

Purvi- Ab aur wait nahi hora ha. Vo khush kismat kaun hai?

 **A/N: Sorry another cliffhanger. I am so sorry. Thank you sooooo much everyone, thank you for reviewing (again). Finally this chapter is done. The next one will be the last one soo keep reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi Sup peeps! I know this is very late and I am really sorry about it. I read other people's ff and tried to get ideas. I am soo sorry about the late update. Do enough of the chit-chat...

Preview-

You know that Sachvi are married and Rajat is also married, and Sachvi are meeting Rajat after 3months (i think). Some of you might have guesses, lets see if they are right or wrong...

Chapter 10

Purvi- What! Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?!

Rajat's wife- Mein malkin (owner) hun is ghar ki! Yahan nahi hui to kahaan hongi?!

Rajat trying to ease the tension between the 2 sisters ( Candy126, Loveukavin, Kuki17 and P1 you were right, it is Sanjana)- Malkin nahi naukrani samjho

Sanjana- Accha an naukrani ban gayi Mein?

Purvi (getting a little angry)- Rajat ek danda le kar aana.

Rajat (happily)- Okkkkkk...

Rajat started skipping to the closet that had the danda...

Sanjana- Ek nahi do le kar aana.

Rajat- Oooh double trouble!

Sachin laughed. Sanjana smiled, and Purvi tried to hide her smile.

When Rajat was handing the two sticks to Purvi he was giving Sanjana the you-are-in-trouble-look. He was smirking at her.

But before he could give both the sticks to Purvi, Sanjana snatched one of them.

Sachin (clapped his hand mockingly)- Yay! Sword fight!

Purvi again bit back a smile. Purvi and Sanjana started fighting like kids with the sticks.

Finally Sanjana held up her arms in defeat and pointed her finger to Rajat.

Sanjana- Ye sab uska fault hai. Agar vo haan nahi kehta to Mein nahi karti shaadi.

Rajat gave Sanjana an exasperated look, but Sachin And Purvi were confused.

Sachin- Matlab?

Rajat- Mein batata hun...

Flashback...

Rajat- Haan bolo

Sanjana took a deep breath and said...

Sanjana- Mein aapse pyaar karti hun ye jaanke bhi ki aap meri Dii se pyaar karte hein. Mein jaanti hun ki aap na bolenge and I understand.

Sanjana turned without looking at Rajat's face and was about to leave when Rajat held her dupatta.

Rajat- It's ok. Mein tumse shaadi karunga.

Sanjana was in tears.

Sanjana- Tumhe Sharma nahi aati. Meri Dii se pyaar karne ke baad bhi tum mujhse shaadi karo ge?

Rajat- Isme merikhushi ho ya na ho isme tumhari bhi khushi hai aur meri maa ki bhi. Aur Pata nahi shaayad shaadi ke baad mujhe bhi tumse pyaar ho jaye.

Sanjana- Are you sure m? Ye tumhari puri zindagi badal sakta hai.

Rajat- I am sure.

After that they both wrote their notes and left them at different places. Then they both left to find the nearest city. In the city they both had a court marriage.

First night of marriage...

Sanjana is sitting on the bed. When Rajat walks in she gets up and says...

Sanjana- Mein abhi kapde (clothes) change kar ke aati hun.

When Sanjana comes out of the bathroom she is wearing heart pajamas.

When Rajat sees her he says..

Rajat- Hum dono kal mere Delhi wale ghar pe jaa rahe hain

Sanjana- Ok, waise ye hotel Acha hai.

Rajat- Pasand kis ki hai.

Sanjana smiled. After an hour it was getting late.

Sanjana- Sone ka time ho raha hai.

Rajat- Ok

He gets a pillow and the extra comforter and lays down on the floor.

Sanjana- Arrey niche mat latiye hum dono is bed pe fit aa payenge.

Rajat- Agar tumhe koi problem nahi hai to.

Sanjana- Mujhe koi problem nahi hai.

They both slept not facing each other.

At the middle of the night Sanjana yelled ( not loudly but loud enough for Rajat to hear and wake up).

Rajat- Kya hua?

Sanjana- Aap niche jaake soiye.

Rajat- Kyun?

Sanjana- Kyun ki aap bahut kharaante le te hain.

A/N: Uff ye waala finally done ho gaya. Just one more chapter and then you don't have to read this stupid story anymore. BTW, I started another story soo if you have time please give it a chance too. Please, Pretty please review. It's a big request.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here I am again but today I am going to finish this stupid story... But before I start I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have not stop reviewing and have been by my side the whole time ( I would like to thank Sanjana for not killing me for updating so late). Thank you so much guys.

Flashback ends...

Sanjana- So that's it...

Purvi- Story acha tha

Sachin- Mann na padega

So sachvi stay at Rajats house for a few more days when...

Sachin- Purvi **************** ****************** ***********.

Purvi- Ye tog bahut khushi ki baat hai

She smiles.

Sachin- Chalo Rajat love bataa the hain

Sachvi went to Rajat who was talking to Sanjana

Purvi- Ek khushkabri hai...

Sanjana- Kaun si khushkhabri?

Purvi- Vo jo Sharma uncle ka ghar he na saamne jo Vo bech (sell) rahe hain Vo hum ne khareed liya.

Rajat- Yay! Matlab ab Sanjana ko Purvi sambhalegi!

Sanjana raises her eyebrows. All of them laugh.

In a few days Sachvi move into the house and everybody lives happily ever after...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ha! Yes! Ha! 1 out of my 3 bakwas stories done. Mein worst se best story finish kar rahi Hun. To Yeh Jawaani he Deewani fans I am afraid you have to wait sorry. And this is really short but it the end guys!


End file.
